Breathe
by deadaccountforreal
Summary: Don't you see how much I love you, odango? SeiyaxUsagi oneshot Alternative ending to stars season.


Okay, this is my first fanfic. And an one-shot. Don't expect it too be great! 

It's an Usagi/Seiya! I love those two. The ending is a little... different.

I you have a nice review; I thank thou kindly

Flames: O well...

Seiya/Usa haters: bluh.

Chibi Gakki's eyes are red, Usa's are blue. Me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

**..Breathe..**

The first time I saw her she was with him. She looked so sad, but still beautiful. She's always beautiful.

Usagi, Odango. Odango, Usagi. Nah, I think I like Odango more.

My beautiful little Odango, I bet she'll stay beautiful forever.

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

Usagi, Odango. Don't you see how much I like you already? I want to laugh when I think about the first time we met. You didn't had a clue who I was.

Really, I just know you. But it feels like forever.

Even if you hide it. I know you like me, even if it's a little. You talk to me like you do to every other person. Not like you're talking to a God.

But, Odango? Why are you always so sad?

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

You're still sad, but I know how to cheer you up!

It doesn't matter to me if I have to make you angry to do that.

You look cute when you're angry, did you know that?

And besides, how could I resist? It's too easy and too much fun. I know you think I'm a jerk, but I'm really not Odango. I promise...

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

I watch you, and watch you. Why are you still so sad. It's because of him isn't it? The one I saw you with at the airport.

Why do I feel so jealous?

You shouldn't weep for him, Odango. You should smile, it makes you even more beautiful.

Usagi, Odango. My Odango! Wait, where did that came from?

O well, I truly hope someday that will come true.

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

My dear odango, you still weep for him. I'm glad I can make you smile again. But that isn't enough. Usagi, my Odango, I can give you so much more.

Why don't you see that?

Can't you, or don't you want to?

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

Am I not good enough?

You look at me, confused. And continue to cry. Don't you understand what I'm asking?

Kami-sama, Odango! Please! Answer!

Don't just sit there and cry! For him nonetheless!

Am I not good enough..?

_-breathe in, please breathe out-_

Dear Odango, my Odango. I just found out who you really are. I had my suspicions, but still. Will you keep the little bear I gave you?

Why am I even thinking about that now? Wait, what's that? O sh-

"Odango! Watch out!"

Kami-sama, it hurts.

But what does exactly hurts?

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

Tonight I'll sing for you Odango. I'll show you what happened. What happened to my precious Kinmoku-sei.

I can see you wipe away a stray tear.

You care. It hurts you to see all the pain and destruction. Why can't you care for me? Why can't you love me?

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

We found her! Our hime! Kakyuu-hime.

O my- I can't describe how I'm feeling right now!

All thanks to you Odango! My dear Odango...

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

No! We lost her! How could this happen!

We lost her, our hime. Kakyuu-hime, I'm so sorry! No no no no no!

I'm so sorry hime, so sorry...

_-breathe in, just.. breathe!-_

O Kami-sama.

I can't believe all this is happening. We're facing Galaxia now, Chaos...

Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto are dead. No, Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter are dead. At least they died in battle, protecting.

Why is this happening? Why! Can you tell me Odango?

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

Pluto and Saturn are gone too. It hurts Odango so much.

You're just too innocent for this Odango. Too pure for things like these.

I wish I could hold you. Comfort you and tell you that this was all a dream. But I can't. It's a nightmare and it's real.

Damn you Chaos! Damn you for everything! For hurting my Odango so much!

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

O my dearest Kami.

I can't believe it anymore. This is really just an illusion. Right?

Uranus! Neptune! Traitors! Why are you doing this!

No! Wait! They didn't... Yes, they did.

Farewell...

_-breathe in, breathe out-_

Odango! Please watch out!

You heard my scream and look at me. You need to look for you Odango, not behind you; at me!

No!

With speed I didn't even know I possessed I ran to her.

Ouch...

Kami, it hurts.

_-breathe-_

I hear a laugh and 3 screams.

My vision is becoming blurry, but I can still see your beautiful face, Odango.

You're so beautiful. Even when you're crying.

Why are you crying Odango?

The sounds are getting weaker and it seems to be darker.

I hear Odango talking, no, screaming to me. But it seems so far away...

-breathe in, breathe out...-

Heh, funny. That sounded just like,

"I love you."

_-breathe in, breathe out...-_

_

* * *

_

**Le Fin!**


End file.
